Puffle Handler/Gallery
PH's In-game Avatar PH_in_game_avatarD.PNG|PH's former look in-game. Phnewlook2013.png|PH's new look in-game. PeteandPH.jpg|PH with Pete in-game. PH's Player Card PH's Player Card.png|PH's first playercard. Puffle Handler Playercard (New).png|PH's second playercard. PH with Pete.png|PH's second playercard with Pete PHPresentPlayerCard1.png|PH's third playercard PH on buddy list Screenshot 503.png|PH in a Buddy List. Screenshot 501.png|PH shown online in the Buddy List. PH while Offline.png|PH shown offline in the Buddy List. Whenaskingphtobetheirbuddy.png|When asking PH to be her buddy on Club Penguin Background PH Giveaway Background paper.png|PH's first background. PH's_Stamp.png|PH's Stamp Club Penguin PH's background 2013.png|PH's second background. Clothing Photos 9238.png|PH's third background. PH's Signature Phsignature.png|PH's Signature. PH Spotted During the Puffle Party 2012 PH in game avatar.PNG|PH in game Sneak peek. Ph4.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012 in a French server. Ph5.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012 in a French server. Ph2.png|PH spotted with her player card open. PH1.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Ph.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Screenshot 497.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH At Midnight.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Sreenshot24.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH4.JPG|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH3.JPG|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH2.jpg|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH1.JPG|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Screenshot 519.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Ace.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Gogogog.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. ph22.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Phagain.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Tubes.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Phpool.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. During the Puffle Party 2013 1joshuarulesMeetsPH-TP1stTimeInFlocoDeNeveRooftop.png|PH spotted in the Puffle Hotel Roof in the Portuguese server Floco de Neve. MEETINGPH2.png|PH spotted in the Puffle Hotel Roof in the server Arctic. 1joshuarulesAndPHSecondTimeInAbominableRooftop.png|PH spotted in the Puffle Hotel Roof in the server Abominable. 1joshuarulesSamuelAndPH.png|PH spotted in the Puffle Hotel Spa in the server Cloudy. BGh78--CYAEYLLG.png|Pet Shop Picture 17.png|PH and her Puffle, Pete Pete.png|PH with Pete PHTPservercordilheira.png|PH on server Cordilheira (Portuguese) "come with me!" spanishphblue.png|PH "Dancing is a great exercise" on a Spanish server. PHmatterhorn1.png|PH at the Puffle Hotel Lobby PHmatterhorn2.png|PH on German server Matterhorn. "I went by boat to a small undiscovered island" PHmatterhorn3.png|PH at the Snow Forts. PHmatterhorn4.png|PH at the Town. PHmatterhorn5.png|PH at the Ski Lodge. PHmatterhorn6.png|PH running away from a crowd. PHmatterhorn7.png|PH at the Beach. MeetingwithPH2013.PNG|PH spotted at Puffle Hotel Roof in German server Gletscher. PuffleHthere.PNG|PH spotted at the Puffle Hotel Lobby the German server Gletscher. PH AuroraBoreal.png|PH spotted at Ski Village in Spanish server Aurora Boreal. PHBlueCozy.png|PH on the server Cozy. PHBlueFog1.png|PH on the server Fog. PHBlueFog2.png|PH confirming she may adopt a Rainbow Puffle one day. PHBlueFog3.png|PH outside the Everyday Phoning Facility PHBlueFog4.png|PH waiting for more penguins in the Town. Artwork Phboxes.png|"PH has been spotted carrying boxes into the Pet Shop." PuffleHandler5.png|PH calling puffles to eat. PH hi liam.png|PH with Liam (A Club Penguin Staff) in a video where asked what can be PH's name. Blog_111013.jpg|PH in her old suit. PH new 2.PNG|PH's 3rd Look, this is the costume she used during the Puffle Party. Screenshot 296.png|Puffle Handler with Puffles. Screenshot 355.png|PH in Puffle Party Video. PuffleHandler2012.png|PH planning Puffle Party. happy77_meets_PH.jpg|Happy77 meeting Puffle Handler blog_120314.jpg|Puffle Handler Pictures. PH Feeding 2012.png|PH's former suit. PH's Stamp.png|PH's current stamp PH and Puffles.png|Puffles playing with PH. PH Toy.jpg|PH's Series 16 plush toy. 567px-Agent_Puffle_Handler_News1-472x500.png|PH in her old look. PH Puffle Card.PNG|PH's 3rd look. PuffleHandlerArtwork.png|PH holding a skateboard. PH Squished.png|PH pressed up against a window. Puffle Handler3.png|PH carrying some boxes. Sprite 41 0.png Puffle Handler on the lookout.png|PH with binoculars. Clothing Icons 1384 yea 2013.png|PH holding puffles. 0908.png|PH excited. PH_Login_Screen.PNG|PH holding some rare items. ph puffle handlerr_0.png PH likes gold puffles more than the other types...racist.png Others PH Glitch.jpg|A glitch of her Player Card. Pantallazo.png|Protobot with PH's Player Card. File:Phappear.png|PH's Appearance on The Party Starts Now music video. phorangepufflereveal.png|PH confirming she only owns an Orange Puffle. PH'siglooglitch.png|PH's igloo PH March 14 Mesage.png|PH's 1st EPF Message from March 14, 2013 Plush seen.jpg|PH's plush toy seen in New Horizons part 1 Newspaper Screenshot 297.png|PH in Ask P.H. Ask PH News Hover.png|When hovering above PH in Ask P.H. Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:PH Category:Character galleries